


room service

by Sway



Series: dirty jenga prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Feeding, Food Kink, M/M, dirty jenga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “I fucking love room service,” Eggsy says as he sprawls on the bed of their five star luxury suite. “Makes me feel like a right prince.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hartwin - #49 feed someone something with your mouth
> 
> prompted by anon

“I fucking love room service,” Eggsy says as he sprawls on the bed of their five star luxury suite. “Makes me feel like a right prince.”

“I will try not to take it as an insult to me serving you breakfast in bed when we’re home,” Harry replies with a glint in his eyes as he undresses.

“Never served me chocolate covered strawberries, have you?” Eggsy leans over to pluck one of the fruity delights from the bowl. It’s the second batch he’s ordered, much to the curious glance of the waiter. “You know they already think you’re my sugar daddy?”

There’s a beat where Harry halts but then continues unperturbed. “We could have gone to one of the safehouses. Not all of them are rundown shacks.”

“Would you have served me chocolate covered strawberries there?”

“Certainly not.”

“Then five star hotel it is.” With a self-satisfied smirk, Eggsy stuffs the strawberry into his mouth, munching on it louder than he actually needs to.

“In that case, I do hope that controlling never begins to question our travel expenses. Otherwise they might actually believe I am your sugar daddy.” Harry says this without flinching as he crawl into bed, stretching out next to Eggsy.

The young man immediate takes advantage and sits astride his hips. Their bodies are only separated by two sets of underpants and they don’t do much in term of concealing their mutual excitement. 

Eggsy leans down and steals a long kiss from Harry, letting him taste the sweetness of the fruit combined with the bitter chocolate.

“I like the taste of you,” Harry says against his lips, not quite letting go yet. 

“Don’t you always.”

“Let’s have another.”

Eggsy does as he told, takes another strawberry and sticks it between his teeth. “Come and get it,” he mouths around it.

“Your enunciation is a nightmare.”

Eggsy says something that might have been “That’s why you love me” but it comes out garbled when Harry leans into him and nips at the bottom tip of the strawberry, biting off most of the chocolate. With his second bite, he closes his lips against Eggsy’s, tongue darting out just so. The third is actually a kiss turned into a juicy mess.

“One more,” Harry orders and Eggsy follows suite. “I fucking love room service.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr [@tastymoves](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/) and leave me a prompt or a message or candy.


End file.
